Wireless mesh networks typically include wired gateways that are wirelessly connected to wireless nodes, or wirelessly connected directly to client devices. Many wireless nodes can collectively form a wireless mesh, in which client devices can associate with any of the wireless nodes.
Wireless networks are typically subjected to environmental influences that make operation of the networks more problematic than wired networks. For example, the wireless links of wireless networks can suffer from fading or multi-path, which degrade the quality of transmission signals traveling through the wireless links. Additionally, wireless networks that include multiple access points can suffer from self-interference.
Once a wireless network has been deployed, a potential customer of the wireless network can not always definitively determine whether or not access to the wireless network is possible. That is, it can be difficult for a potential customer to determine if he/she is physically located with respect to access points of the wireless network, so that connection to the wireless network is possible. Also, due to the previously described potentially problematic nature of wireless connections, it can be difficult for the customer to determine what quality of connection the customer can expect.
It is desirable to have a method and apparatus for pre-qualifying potential wireless network customers. It is desirable that the customer pre-qualification process be easy to access, and provide the customer with an indication of the level of quality of wireless connection the customer should expect. It is additionally desirable to provide the customer with equipment suggestions that can improve the quality of the wireless connection.